


The Amazing Spider-man

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Dance Clubs, Jim's a slut, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Virgin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is dressed up as Spider-man for Halloween and looking for someone to fuck. Sebastian is just that person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Spider-man

Dance clubs had never been Sebastian’s place. They were crowed, noisy and smelt like a mixture of sex and perfume. He had no clue what compelled him into going tonight. Perhaps it was because it was Halloween and no one would be staring at his scars or maybe he’d just gotten bored of his small flat but whatever it was he had wondered down the street to the small hole in the wall to get himself a shot of something strong. 

There were girls dressed in the sluttest things they could pull out of their closet, some might have even gone out and had to buy something as slutty as they were wearing. Sebastian didn’t mind. It was nice to look at. 

On his way to the bar alone he counted fifteen playboy bunnies, five sexy nurses, and three spidermans. The spidermen caught his attention the most with their full spandex body suits and their covered faces. They were mysterious but also young judging by the slimness of their thighs. One was a female, she had obvious boobs when she turned around the other one though, the shortest and slimmest, was defienty male and for some reason Sebastian found himself staring. 

The boy was on the dance floor, body moving seemly randomly to the loud pounding beat of techno music specially remixed so none of the words sounded right. The strobe lights bounced off him making it look like he was blinking through the crowd. There were two girls planking either side of him, gyrating their bodies with his. 

Sebastian ordered a whiskey and winked at a slutty vampire that awed at him. “Nice scars, are they real?” She asked, twirling her hair between her fingers. 

“Nice fangs, they real?” She cackled at that far longer than was needed and Sebastian lost interest. Girls were so bubbly sometimes. 

He moved across the bar to get a better view of the dance floor. The noise was pounding in his ears but it seemed to have gotten better now that he’d been here a while. He was able to tell what crowd noise was and what was music noise. That was good he thought bitterly. 

A sexy pirate moved her way over to Sebastian. She was drinking something that was blended and had decoration fruit poking out the top. He tried to smile but it came out more as a snarl. She didn’t seem to mind, she was only looking at his body. 

“What are you dressed as?” She screamed to be heard over the music. 

“A killer.” 

“A what?”

“A killer.” 

“A what.” Sebastian’s face fell and he didn’t know if she couldn’t hear him or just couldn’t understand what he meant. He smiled and walked away. She seemed to get the message. 

He couldn’t see the spiderman from his new position and he wondered if the kid went home. He didn’t know what it was that drew him to the dancer. He couldn’t even see his face. Sebastian downed the last of his drink, hissing as it burned down his throat then turned to leave. He’d had enough socializing for one night. More than enough he thought as another girl started to move her way towards him. 

He turned quickly to get away from the blond bimbo that was staring right at him. He turned too quickly and smack right into someone behind him. His glass clattered to the floor, it didn’t shatter, just clattered and rolled away getting lost in the crowd of high heels and boots. 

“I’m so sorry. So sorry.” Sebastian muttered half-heartedly, twisting his body to see the spiderman from the dance floor. “Oh… I saw you dancing.” 

The kid didn’t have his mask on and Sebastian could see his big brown eyes and mischievous little grin. “Well, hello.” His voice was lilting and it cracked in a few places but that got covered by a thick Irish accent. 

“Hi there.” Sebastian said dumbly, fighting a smile that was threatening to spread across his face. The boy was cute, and honestly not much more than a boy, smaller now that he was up close and wild dark hair that spiked up seemingly randomly. Sebastian couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

“What are you? A killer?” Sebastian laughed more than he should have and the kid stepped back. 

“Spot on twerp. Are you a twink in tights?” 

“Stop on there twerp.” The Spider-man snapped back with a playful wink. “Come dance with me.” 

A solider always listened to a direct order. Sebastian followed the boy to the dance floor and got the urge to pinch his nose and bolt. It reeked of girly perfume, split beer and for some odd reason sex. Sebastian didn’t let his mind wonder there; these pants didn’t hide a tent well. 

“You don’t come here a lot.” Spider-man screamed over the beat synthesizers. 

“How can you tell?” 

“Bloody awful dancer.”

Sebastian laughed at that and let the boy strut around him. His body moved fluidly to the music where Sebastian’s was more resemblant to a robot. Spider-man also had a way with his hips, they twisted and popped and shifted easily around the soldier’s stiff moves. The tights didn’t help matters with the trousers at all. 

“Looks like you’re aching to get out of here.” The boy rubbed his arse up against Sebastian’s tented trousers. “You got a car.” 

Fucking slut; Sebastian like. “My flats not far.” 

“Show me tiger.”  
\--  
There was a fumble outside Sebastian’s flat where he just got impatient and slammed the kid up against the hallway wall. The boy had been teasing him all the way back, running little warm fingers over his crotch, dancing in front of him as he walked. Out of the club the boy looked even younger but he had to be legal- people checked IDs at the door. 

Eventually Sebastian pulled away from Spider-man’s sweet tasting lips and with the boy still wrapped around his waist managed to open his door and stumble to the couch. They both let out a huff of air as they slammed down on it. 

“You’re a tease.” Sebastian murmured against the boys pale neck. 

“Shut up. I am putting out aren’t I?” 

“Still a fucking tease and I am going to fuck you like the slut you are.” 

“Then shut up and do that tiger. I want it. I need it so bad. I need your big, hard, juicy cock deep in my ah-” Sebastian ripped the spandex down off the boy’s body and forced him to shut up by slamming his tongue down the other’s throat. 

Sebastian’s fingers found their way under the boy’s arse and started prodding at the hole. “God you’re tight.” Spider-man giggled into Sebastian’s mouth. “I hope you have lube.”

The boy pulled away wide eyed and startled. It was a cute look for the kid. “I-I thought you’d have that stuff.” 

“I might have lube but I wasn’t the one flaunting my body like a cheap whore.” 

“It-it will hurt without lube won’t it?” The boy’s cheeks were bright red and not just from lack of oxygen. 

“You’re a virgin.” The boy narrowed his big dark eyes and brought his knees up to cover his bare chest but being so skinny it did nothing to really cover his body, his arse and cock showed right through those hairless, scrawny thighs. “Fuck yes. You wait right there. Don’t move kid.”

Sebastian came back moments later with a tub of Vaseline grinning like smugly. It wasn’t everyday he got such a slutty virgin. Women were one thing because there was one always willing to fuck but gay men, gay boys with shaved little crotches and hairless chests were hard to come by, especially for a man that had a bad habit of not leaving his flat. 

“Lay back. You finger yourself before?” 

“’Course.” Good to see the blush dusting the boy’s face hadn’t taken away his sass. 

“My fingers are bigger than yours.” 

“I hope so. Look I am not some fragile bitch- hurry up and fuck me.” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes but did as the kid wanted. He pushed him back against the worn out couch pillows and took one lubed up finger and shoved it in. The kid moaned and bit his lip. “Oh you like that.” Sebastian worked his finger in and out, stretching and wiggling. “Moan for me again.” He started to add a second finger filling the kid up. He gave a long drawn out moan as it rubbed against his tight arse. 

“More!” 

The kid was a slut but a damn good looking one. Thin limbs sprawled out over the couch, pert butt rutting against the cotton and eyes half shut. Sebastian added a third, then a forth and the kid was just taking it. 

“I think we can forego condoms. You being a virgin and all.” Spider-man didn’t answer- too busy clawing at the upholstery when Sebastian found his prostate. All the same he took that as a silent agreement. He pulled out his fingers and wiped the excess lube on his cock then put a little more on. Didn’t want to hurt the kid, not when his moans were that damn delicious. 

“You ready?”

“Fuck me old man.”

Sebastian chuckled and pushed the kid’s knees to his chest, lined himself up then thrusted in knocking the boy’s head against the back of the couch. He set up a brutal pace. His hips snapped against the kid’s round ass over and over again and soon they were both chorusing moans. Sebastian’s a low throaty growl, the kid’s a higher pitched grunt as the air was shoved straight back out of him. The boy didn’t last long, he spewed his load in a matter of minutes right as Sebastian started to stroke his aching cock. It had been so red and straining, it was inhumane to leave the kid like that but Sebastian didn’t stop after the boy came. 

He kept ramming up into the kid until his own seed coated his arse. They collapsed together in a tangle of limbs and sweat. A peaceful buzz settling over them along with the musky scent of sex. “That was fun. Needed that.” Sebastian grunted out as the kid crawled over him to nestle into his chest. 

“Thanks.” 

“So kid, how old are you?” 

The boy sat up and grinned down at him. “Let’s just say I will be walking funny to homeroom tomorrow.” 

“Wh-” Sebastian’s eyes went wide and he groaned. “I’m going to jail over you and I don’t even know your name.” 

“Names Jim Moriarty.” The boy kissed him and rubbed his already filling cock against his chest. “Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Awful summary. I am tired. Yeah. I am so tired. I will regret this story in the morning but I am glad it's done.


End file.
